1. Technical Field
The subject matter described herein generally relates to diagnostic testing, and in particular to reading results of such tests using the camera of a mobile device.
2. Background Information
Many medical tests produce results in the form of test cards. The precise markings on these test cards indicate the specific results of the test or tests conducted, providing information to medical professionals to assist in the diagnosis of various conditions. Existing techniques involve medical professionals either manually interpreting test cards or processing them at a dedicated test station. In many cases, the test stations are limited in number and may be located a considerable distance from the corresponding patient. In some instances, a test station may be temporarily not working, or one may not be available at all.